La mort dans l'âme
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Pete regarde avec les deux pierres blanches avec tristesse. La tragédie qui les avait frappé avec brisé le coeur de bien des personnes. Spoiler 3.12


**La mort dans l'âme.**

POV Pete.

Je suis là à regarder les deux tombes. Deux tombes qui n'auraient pas dû être. Deux pierres blanches misent l'une à coté de l'autre. Myka O. Bering et Helena G. Wells. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Artie à pu dire à la famille de Myka pour qu'elles soient mises en terre ensemble, mais c'était chose faite. Ca aurait plu à Myka, être auprès d'un de ses auteurs qu'elle chérissait tant. Pas que ça lui aurait plus d'être morte mais… Enfin bon. Je savais qu'elles étaient proches. Elles avaient beau faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne suis pas non plus idiot. Leurs sourires, leurs gestuelles, leurs gestes tendres. Ca ne trompe pas. Ca ne me trompe pas. Bon j'avoue c'est surtout de les avoir surprises dans un baiser plus que passionné, alors qu'elles pensaient être seules. Je ne vous dis pas le choc, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir, pas le droit de les priver de ce moment intime. J'étais certain que Myka avait trouvé son âme sœur, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. La jeune femme avait toujours été pudique, préférant très certainement cacher sa relation que risquer de s'exposer. D'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours aimé avoir l'assentiment d'Artie et qu'Artie n'était pas très en confiance avec l'inventrice. Dommage, moi-même j'avais appris à l'apprécier, au début je faisais seulement confiance à Myka qui avait confiance en elle, puis elle nous avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. J'étais triste de perdre la meilleure partenaire que j'avais jamais eu.

« Merci Myka… Merci pour tout. Adieu mon amie… Et merci à toi aussi Helena. Merci pour tout. »

POV Helena

Elle est là… Elle est de l'autre coté de la barrière, protéger dans son cocon et elle semble sereine, elle ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis, elle sait que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis en paix avec moi-même. Je sais que mon action va faire toute la différence et pourtant une seule chose m'intéresse vraiment, c'est que Myka soit sauve. Elle est en sécurité et rien d'autre ne compte dans ce monde dont j'ai vu deux siècles, deux époques, deux versions du monde, et seulement deux personnes qui ont compté pour moi. Ma fille Christina, et maintenant elle. Elle comprend ce qui va se passer.

« Mais tu es dehors… »

Sa voix est calme et posée, elle fait une simple constatation. Elle sait que j'ai prit ma décision. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais son si beau regard s'emplit de larmes. Je ne peux pas la lâcher des yeux. Ma fin est proche, je le sais et je veux vivre mes derniers instants à travers son regard. J'ai dit un peu plus tôt que la dernière chose que je voulais voir était le ciel, mais en réalité maintenant que je suis enfin sur un chemin sans retour, je sais que la dernière chose que je veux voir c'est elle. Elle qui a su me combler de joie d'un simple sourire. Les autres parlent mais je ne les entends pas. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Je me contente de murmurer un « merci » du bout des lèvres à cette femme qui a tellement compté pour moi. Et quand enfin elle réussit à esquisser un pale sourire, rien que pour moi, je suis en paix avec moi-même et soudain cette odeur de pommes envahit l'Entrepôt. J'ai trouvé cette paix intérieure que je cherche depuis tellement de temps. Je l'ai trouvé et je peux enfin partir l'esprit tranquille. Avec pour seul regret de la laisser avec son chagrin. C'est la fin je le sais, et je vois enfin la lumière au bout du chemin.

POV Myka

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ses dernières secondes. Je ne veux pas croire que je vais la perdre. Elle, qui est parmi les plus grands génies que la Terre est portée. Mais pour moi, elle était tellement plus. Nous avions partagé un amour rare, sans jamais nous dévoiler au monde. Artie n'aurait pas apprécié, n'aurait pas approuvé et aurait tenté de nous séparer, pensant surement pour mon bien, qu'Helena était un danger pour moi. D'une certaine manière, il n'aurait pas eu tord, parce qu'envers et contre tout, j'avais confiance en elle. Et je me souviens que dès l'instant ou j'ai croisé son regard, j'étais en colère contre elle. Elle m'a ligoté et à frôler ma main et j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, et je m'en suis voulu, elle était l'ennemie. Elle était l'ennemie et moi je me laissais envoutée. Elle était ma Némésis. Et maintenant je sentais mon cœur exploser en mille morceaux, j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à faire un pas. Mon cœur était tellement vide que je me sentais même incapable de pleurer.

Les jours passèrent tous aussi vide et froid les uns que les autres. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait de saveur, pas même les petits plats de Leena. Tout dans ma chambre me rappelait les moments passé avec Helena. La tendresse dans nos échanges. Il faisait nuit et l'orage grondait dehors. La douleur enserrait mon cœur, et je me sentais étouffer. Il fallait que je sorte ! Il le fallait et vite. Courant pieds nus, mes orteils rencontrèrent bientôt l'herbe humide mais je ne ressentais toujours rien, à part ce poids. Assez soudainement et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, les larmes envahirent mes yeux. J'avais tellement mal… Tombant à genoux, je laissais la douleur m'envahir et le froid emporter ma vie peu à peu. Mais je m'en moquais… Rien n'avait d'importance ici bas. Plus rien ne valait que la vie soit vécue. Roulant sur moi-même j'attendis que la mort m'emporte pour que mon âme puisse enfin être en paix…

POV Artie

J'avais trouvé son corps dans l'herbe humide à 200m du Bed and Breakfast de Leena. Son cœur ne battait plus la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, il ne battait plus pour rien. Elle était partie. Myka était partie la rejoindre. Cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Je ne suis pas un idiot, j'avais lu dans leurs regards avant même qu'elles ne se rapprochent. Leena était souvent troublée par l'aura des deux femmes. Et Pete avait été troublé de les voir bouche contre bouche que ça en avait été comique quelques jours. Pourtant les deux femmes, dans leur bulle avaient fait comme si de rien était. Doucement il caressa les cheveux du corps sans vie de Myka et retira sa veste pour la couvrir. Au-delà du froid, elle était morte de chagrin.

« Ma pauvre enfant… »

La maladie d'amour était la pire chose qu'un être humain est à subir. Je savais qu'on avait perdu Myka à la seconde où elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son âme sœur. Sortant mon portable je contactais le coroner et le supérieur de Pete et Myka. Il y a deux semaines, j'enterrais HG Wells, aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Myka. J'étais partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais je devais tenir. Pete et Claudia seraient anéantis par la nouvelle. Encore une fois, je passai les doigts dans les boucles brunes de celle que j'avais souvent considérée comme ma fille. Mon cœur se sera un peu plus quand je vis Claudia arriver en larmes. Elle qui avait déjà tant souffert par ma faute, celle qui serait sacré gardienne de l'Entrepôt dans quelques jours, n'était là qu'une jeune femme qui se rendait compte de la mort d'une amie proche.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvais face à cette tombe que l'on allait bientôt refermer dans laquelle on descendait le cercueil de la partenaire de Pete. Autour de moi, l'agent des services secrets, les parents de Myka, Leena, Jane et Claudia en larmes dans les bras de Pete. Quelques régents étaient là aussi pour dire adieu à celle qui était pour nous, une amie. Laissant mon regard partir un peu plus loin, je le posai sur la pierre blanche juste à coté. La tombe d'Helena. Je leur devais bien ça. Après avoir souffert pour être ensemble, elles pourraient être ensemble pour le reste de l'éternité. Même la mort ne pouvant plus les séparer.

**FIN**


End file.
